1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to safety devices, and more particularly, to a safety sphere that prevents a passenger therein from becoming injured by adverse external conditions.
2. Related Art
Many external conditions, such as a high speed crash, severe weather conditions, etc., place a person in the path of collision with high speed objects. Accordingly, there exists a need for a safety device that may be used in such situations to protect individuals from being injured by such high speed impacts.